how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Barney and Robin's wedding
Barney and Robin's wedding is the day on which Barney Stinson gives up his bachelor lifestyle and gets married to Robin Scherbatsky. It is also the day when Ted meets the mother. It's been referred to as "The most important day of all their lives" Flashforwards to the wedding have occurred in , , , , and . The whole season 9 is set on the wedding weekend - starting from Friday 10am when the gang is leaving for the wedding as seen in . Since the first glimpse of the wedding in , some details have surfaced from certain episodes about this wedding: *Robin is the bride at the wedding. *Barney is the groom at the wedding. *The wedding will take place on Sunday, May 25th 2013, 6pm as revealed in and . *The wedding takes place in a location on Long Island called Farhampton and the church Barney and Robin get married in. *The mother is the bass player in the band playing at the wedding. *In and , both Barney and Robin have thoughts about escaping from the wedding through the window because of pre-wedding jitters. In , it is seen that Robin is on the reception dancefloor with her father. *In , Future Ted calls it "a wedding day that went horribly wrong". *Before the ceremony it starts to rain as seen in and it still rains when Ted arrives at Farhampton train station later in the evening this day , *At some point during the wedding, Ted injures his hand, as shown in . In , it is shown that his hand is still uninjured during some point of the reception. *Robin and Barney will have an elaborate first dance, with some dancers and glitter Also the writers have confirmed some details about the wedding of Barney and Robin: *It won't be the smoothest wedding, but Barney and Robin will get married in http://www.tvguide.com/News/HIMYM-Season7-Spoilers-1035439.aspx *All members of the Gang meet The Mother at the wedding before Ted at Farhampton station. *Ted finally gets over Robin at some point during The Wedding. *We will meet a lot of "old" guest stars coming back for this wedding. With every episode of Season 9 there are more details to be revealed about the actual wedding: *Barney wants to have a ringbear in *Barney and Robin invited all kinds of relatives, inclusive some wildcards and Cousin Mitch, which connects both families (adopted on Robins side and married to Barneys Canadian side) *James will perform something *In the airport personal announces there are no flights to NY because of an approaching storm > hence the rain we saw already in and The Bride Barney and Robin's romantic history goes back to , when they first sleep together. In the Season 3 finale , Barney starts looking at Robin as a prospective love interest following his near-fatal accident. Although he reveals his new feelings for Robin to Lily in , he fails to reveal his feelings directly to Robin, until he finally does in . The two become a couple in the Season 5 premiere, and they persevere until . Robin hints at remaining feelings for Barney in and at the end of when they kissed. That leads to them sleeping together, as revealed in . At the end of , Robin tells Barney she's pregnant. However, after seeing a doctor, they find out that she is neither pregnant, nor can she ever have kids as revealed in . Robin also says that the father of her imaginary kids is Barney, indicating that she wants to be with him. In , Lily informs Ted that Barney's bride wants to see him, hinting that the bride is someone that Ted and Lily are close with. Furthermore, in , Robin asks Ted if he will be her best man after he gets the entire gang to stop their childish behavior. If Robin is Barney's bride, it is likely that Ted is Robin's best man as well as Barney's. In , it shows Robin in a wedding dress. Barney and Robin become engaged in and spend the second half of the eighth season planning their wedding and dealing with issues that come their way. Past Candidates Quinn Quinn was introduced as a Recurring Character starting in Season 7, making her first appearance in the show in February 2012. Writers of the show have confirmed that she will "play a major role in Barney's love life". Barney meets her at a club where Ted is trying to hook up with her friend, and he likes her immediately, although he keeps telling Ted he hates her. They have coffee together in , and they decide to move in together in . Barney also seems a little uncomfortable about her being a stripper, and Quinn says that the only way she'd quit is if she were to get married. In , Barney propose to Quinn but later in the episode another flashforward to the wedding shows Robin as Barney's bride. This hints that Quinn and Barney will break up, which occurs in the , when they realise that they have trust issues with each other. Nora Barney and Nora had been seeing each other since , but the two fell out following Barney's revelation of faking his serious committing nature to her just so he can sleep with her. Although he came close to committing himself to a relationship with her, Barney did not pursue Nora again until they met again in , and he and Nora started going out in Season 7. It's worth noting that Nora and Barney first slept together several weeks after they began dating (in ), in spite of Barney's womanizing personality. Nora also happens to be the first woman following Robin to whom Barney had committed himself for more than one night. Barney had also been doing things he never would have done for her (waiting at a diner for over nine hours, waiting two months to sleep with her, making a deal with Marshall in exchange for three extra slaps to take off the ducky tie because he wants to make a good impression on her parents). However, they break up in when Barney tells her that he cheated on her. See Also *Barney's Wife References uk:Весілля Барні та Робін Category:Who is the Mother? Category:Recurring Elements Category:Events